


Sugar Sweet Pastries & Impromptu Vlogs

by detxinq



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt May Knows, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Infinity War & Endgame Do Not Exist, Irondad, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter starts the ‘uwu’ meme, Peter’s a famous Youtuber, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, YouTube, Youtube AU, Youtuber AU, Youtuber Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detxinq/pseuds/detxinq
Summary: Ever since Peter was a kid, he’s had his youtube channel. It’s always been apart of him; and now that he’s also Spiderman, he’s come to cherish Youtube even more.Or, my take on Peter becoming Spiderman whilst having a thriving Youtube account.**Not Infinity Wars//Endgame compliant. AKA: Let’s pretend it doesn’t exist!





	1. Chapter One: Pastries & Identities

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It’s Detxinq, and this is my first work I’m posting on AO3. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thing to Note:
> 
> — Aunt May knows.  
> — Peter is Homeschooled,  
> — And of course, he has a Youtube Channel!  
> — IronDad comes in a little bit later.

Peter yawned as he unplugged the charger that was currently plugged into his computer and shut it off.

He had just finished this week’s video and posted it— although it was admittedly thirty minutes late.

“Peter? Are you still editing?” his aunt May called from the living room.

“I just finished, May! It’s already uploaded,” Peter responded, already setting the powered down laptop on his night stand and getting up to stretch.

Peter opened the door and walked into the living room, pulling out his phone.

“Don’t stress yourself about it, honey. I’ve already ordered take-out.” May clapped her hands and took a seat beside him.

“Chinese?” Peter asked, and May responded with a ‘yeah’ before turning to the tv.

Peter smiled and opened the youtube app, typing out a small apology about the late video. Sure enough, a few minutes later and his viewers were already commenting on it.

If you hadn’t figured it out by now, Peter was a youtuber. He had started making nonsense videos when he was only eleven and still homeschooled, trying to ebb away the sadness of losing his parents, and had been a source of comfort when his uncle Ben died three years later.

However, his channel had officially took off when he was thirteen, which was when he reached 10,000 subscribers, and 100,000 subscribers a year later. Peter had taken it as a distraction from Ben’s death, and May had baked them a cake and everything. 

For his 500,000 video special, May had taken the reigns and pranked Peter by shoving his face in an icing only cake— before presenting the actual cake. 

Unfortunately, Ned couldn’t make it that day, because he had school and some sort of school club practice that night, but had made Peter promise to call him when he got 500,000. Ned Leeds, Peter’s best friend, and only friend, had met through their mom’s, and Aunt May. Aunt May had been friends with Ned’s mom, and they had decided that their sons would probably be good friends too, and thankfully they were right.

That was also the first time Ned had been seen on Peter’s channel— or rather, heard, seeing as Ned’s mom didn’t want his face on camera at the moment.

Peter and Ned could respect that, and Aunt May understood.

The video had blasted and gotten him around another 23,000 subscribers.

Anyways, all in all, Peter’s channel was thriving, and in return, he was also making money out of it. When Peter had gotten his first (surprise) paycheck, he had treated May to a fancy dinner restaurant. May had cried, and consequently, Peter had also cried.

Anyways, if you’re wondering, Peter still had his Spiderman related powers. Aunt May had decided to take him on a day off once to go around the city a bit, and Peter had gotten bit by a radioactive spider. 

After overcoming his sickness and realizing his super strength, Peter had decided he wanted to become a super hero, and with his extra cash and dumpster diving tendencies, had made himself a suit and formulated a web fluid that worked as a spider’s web. Only, it supported human weight.

And, of course, Peter couldn’t stand lying to Aunt May, so after a week or two, he admitted to her about it. They both had a good cry about it, but May had realized how much this meant to him, and let him go and do it— but not without a few restrictions.

Such as coming home before two o’clock— he was homeschooled after all, and informing her of whatever went down each night. Peter had readily agreed, surprised at her willingness, but thankful nonetheless.

He couldn’t imagine lying to his aunt about this. And Aunt May was happy to have his trust and because of his early admittance, their bond had grown even stronger. But Peter was a little on edge about telling Ned about his night time activities, so Aunt May suggested that he think about it and sleep on it before taking the decision about telling Ned.

Anyways. Where were we? Ah, yes. Peter’s youtube channel. His followers were commenting kind things, like, ‘don’t stress about it!’ or ‘can’t wait to see this weeks vid!!!’

The doorbell rang and Peter got up to pay the delivery guy for their chinese food.

“How’d your video editing go?” Aunt May asked, as Peter passed her the chinese food.

“Here, I’ll put it up,” Peter said, connecting his phone to the tv screen. After selecting the video, it loaded and started playing.

* * * 

Peter’s face filled the screen before you vould see him adjust his camera to zoom it out.

“Is this broken? Did I break it? Why isn’t— oh,” Peter was cut off as it zoomed out, “Pfft— I meant to do that!”

The unmistakenable voice of Aunt May snorting and saying “Sure you did, Pete,” made Peter flush and shout indignately, before the screen cut off and his intro came on.

After the short intro screen (a multicoloured screen with half opacity clips of Aunt May and Peter, featuring an upbeat song blared in the background) Peter came back into view.

“Hey, all my mini cinnamons!” Peter said, (read: cinnamon as Peter’s followers self-chosen nicknames.) “Before the video starts, I just want to thank whoever turned me into a meme.”

A picture popped into vision, duel photos of Peter doing an umistakenable ‘UwU’ face, as his viewer’s dubbed it. The second photo featured the same facial expression but with open eyes. Apparently, after a Peter fan-page uploaded this photo with the captions “uwu & owo,” the meme blew up, and people who didn’t even know Peter’s channel started using uwu and owo in daily conversations.

“I’m pretty sure it was @[redacted] on instagram, so if it was you, then I officially love you. Anyways, onto the video!”

What followed was a twenty minute video of Peter baking with Aunt May as he answered questions.

“@[redacted] asked, what happened to your parents? Whenever I ask, people just comment ‘only OG cinnamons know’.” Aunt May read out.

Peter laughed at the last comment before smiling sadly to the camera. “Only OG’s know then, @[redacted].”

Aunt May cackled at his response as she passed him the melted butter for the cupcakes he was making.

“Oh! This one’s for you, May. @[redacted2] asks, ‘what’s it like having an actual angel living with you?’ Yeah, Aunt May! What’s it like having me with you everyday?” Peter asked, slowing down his whisking to dump the butter in the mix.

“It’s terrifying. Pete is clumsy and quotes memes too much! But in terms of having a youtuber nephew, it’s pretty much the same as a normal kid. Except he has his camera with him almost half the time,” Aunt May said, nudging Peter playfully.

Peter laughed and nudged her back.

The video continued to play and they continued to answer questions while baking cupcakes. 

After a while, Peter poured the batter into little tins and the scene changed to Peter sitting in his room, fanart pasted in the background.

“That’s it for today! I hope you enjoyed today’s video, everyone! I’ll see you next week. Leave a comment down below about your favourite moment in all of my video’s I’ve ever posted for a chance to be featured in next week’s video! Seeyah,” Peter said as he smiled and waved goodbye. He reached towards the camera to turn it off, and the screen whizzed into a blue screen that portrayed a clickable tiny picture to his last video, and his channel’s photo.

Before the video ended though, there was a small ending clip.

Peter was walking to the counter, holding a small bowl of flour, when he accidently tripped on who-knows-what and did a cartoon-esque flip that made him land on his butt and pour the flour all over his hair and face.

He looked to the camera and frowned. “This wasn’t scripted— wait, I don’t even script my videos. What? I’m so confused—” 

The video cuts off and abrubtly ends.

* * * 

It’s the next day when Peter wakes up with a subtle but still very stiff neck, but with a roll of his shoulders and a satisfying crack of his neck it’s quickly fixed.

When he checks the time, he realizes Aunt May was probably already at work. Only after getting a bowl of cereal and sitting down at the counter and going on his phone does he see Ned’s text from last night.

Ned >

Yesterday 12:34 PM  
Hey dude!  
Dudee Peteyyyy  
Text me when you wake up!

Now  
Sorry man!!  
Im awake now thoughhh  
Whats up??

 

Peter set his phone done and went down to the bathroom to go and shower. 

It currently was a monday. Ned was at school, and Aunt May was at work.

Peter tapped his lip as he got out of the shower and put on a towel. 

Either he could actually get some work done for the essay that was due in three days or he could go out for a morning patrol. Either way, he was craving some donuts and he knew Aunt May would appreciate some sweets after coming back from a long day at work.

Which she was doing more often than not— and it was a little ridiculous at this point. Peter was earning alot aswell, and from the looks of it he could split the rent between them and they’d both have comfortable spending money, but May refused, stating that he was still a minor and that he should save it for his Spidermanning (“Really Aunt May?” Peter asked when she first used Spiderman as a verb. Aunt May had just laughed), or his university funds.

 

“You could be doing university right now, dude. You’re smart enough!” Ned would exclaim at times.

“He’s too young, Ned! I wan’t him to have a normal life,” Aunt May would respond back, pulling the two boys into a spine crushing hug. They’d all have a good laugh and thankfully ignore Peter’s flustered blushing and stuttering.

 

Peter decided he’d go out as Spiderman.

 

It was a good idea too. He spent the rest of the day swinging by and saving others.

So far, he’d save three almost car crashes, two muggings, one burglary, a cat from a tree, twice— don’t ask— and helped an old woman cross the street and save her purse from a purse snatcher who wore all black. And seriously, people need to stop wearing all black outfits when robbing people and banks. It was starting to become cringey— and very suspicious. 

Finally, he decided everything was good that day when he spent another hour swinging around and saw nothing amiss. He had enough time to swing down to the tiny family bakery a street away from where he currently was and buy a few donuts and some custards that Peter knew Aunt May really liked.

He also really liked the bakery because they were always kind— and he’d seen them give homeless people food. There was also a girl there who worked there after school hours, Peter’s pretty sure her name was Rachelle or something, maybe Michelle? Anyways, she was pretty cool in his eyes and she treated him like a normal guy.

“Hey Spidey,” Michelle said when he came in, “nice to see you here. It’s been a pretty boring night.”

Peter likes how Michelle isn’t interested in finding out his identity or broadcasting his presence to her other highschool friends or The Bugle.

Peter hates The Bugle.

But thats for another day.

“Mine’s been hectic. Can I get some donutes and four custards?” Peter asks, taking out the appropriate money out as Michelle bags the desserts into a card board box.

“My friends call me MJ,” is all she says as she hans him the cardboard box and accepts his money.

“Thanks Michelle. I’ll see you later,” Peter says uncomfortably. He’s never been great at making friends, and he doesn’t know if he wants to see Michelle out of the bakery days.

There was nothing against Michelle, she was a cool person all around (other than her strange use of the word loser as an endearment, something Peter isnt sure he likes very much; but is too much of a coward to correct), but Peter just isn’t very keen on letting a stranger on in a big secret, or just meeting her by Peter Peter, and not Spiderman Peter. 

Peter’s not sure where he’s going with this train of thought, so he just dashes out the door as Michelle yells out, “I meant you can call me MJ, dumbass!” 

...and dumbass is much worse than loser. Peter is also 100% sure that they aren’t close enough to even jokingly call each other that. Nonetheless, Peter forces himself to lighten up and shout somthing along the lines of “We’re not there yet!” 

Peter forces himself to scrub and erase that uncomfortable and frankly awkward memory from his mind and focus on swinging back home, while balancing the box in his other arm.

Thankfully, Peter was able to get home, not thinking twice at the unlocked door when he sees Aunt May waiting for him by the kitchen, eyes lighting up when she sees the take-out box.

“You brought donuts?” she asks, voice alight with excitement.

“Yeah! Even got those custards you really like, Aunt May. One second, I’ll join you in a bit, gonna change,” Peter says but Aunt May seems a little too distracted with the donuts and doesn’t mind him.

Peter jumps on the ceiling and enters his room, looking to stash the suit in the odd attic-room-thing above on his ceiling so that no one can find it but him and Aunt May and—

“Holy shit. Peter?! You’re Spiderman?” Ned yells from below him and Peter freezes for a second, before his head snaps down to see Ned sitting on his desk chair, looking straight at him in reverance and awe, and Peter realizes his mask is off.

“No?” is all Peter gets out when Aunt May frantically yells, “oh, Peter! Neds there too! I let him in!”

‘Thanks Aunt May; wouldn’t have known without you!’ Peter can’t help but bitterly think.


	2. Chapter Two: Lies & Slander for a Good Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I may,” FRIDAY’s intelligent voice interjects, tone full of mirth, “I believe Peter just doesn’t want to say that he needs to film—”
> 
> And Peter can already feel his soul transcending into another (much more worse and humiliating) realm. “FRIDAY, mute!” he yells, already stuffing his mask on and grabbing his laptop.
> 
> Mr. Stark looks so lost and confused that Peter feels bad, but not bad enough to not throw himself out of there to escape the situation (something he does with his personal problems daily).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am: frustrated. I tried to post this three times already.
> 
> Fingers crossed.
> 
> Anyways, you might see your @ if you commented before! Thanks for all the kind comments <3

The talk with Ned is surprisingly calm.

"You're Spiderman?" Ned says, eyes wide and surprised. His lego set falls to the floor, hours of work crashing down.

"No!" Peter says, dropping the suit on the ground and kicking it to the side.

"You were on the ceiling!" Ned protests, the sound of the legos breaking apart in the background. Ned doesn't seem to care, but Peter cringes.

"You can't tell anyone about this, Ned!" Peter whisper-yells out, although theres no need as Aunt May enters through the door, looking casual.

"Now that he knows, do you guys want to go out for thai?" Aunt May says casually, leaning against the door frame.

Ned tries to agree but Peter butts in with, "Aunt May! What am I supposed to do now?"

Aunt May just smiles and crosses over the room to stand beside Peter and ruffle his hair. "You were going to tell him anyways, weren't you?"

Peter half-heartedly mumbles out a ' _yeah, yeah_ '.

Ned's just standing there with big eyes, looking at the exchange.

"So she knows?" he asks in shock.

"Of course I know! Pete would never lie to me," Aunt May said, shocked.

Everythings silent for a moment as they stare at each other, before Ned says, "So can you spit out venom?"

And Peter realizes, everythings going to be okay.

* * *

 

Peter's swinging through the city to make it to the tower when he remembers the first time he met Tony Stark.

 

 

Peter was tinkering with his web shooters when the doorbell rings. He sets them aside on the counter to stand up and pad over to the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Aunt May asks curiously as she sits on the couch, flipping through a thick novel. Peter's pretty sure she's read that particular book atleast a hundred times.

"I'm not sure, Ned said he was too busy to come over tonight. Said it was a club practice or something," Peter says as he grabs a glass of water.

Aunt May hums in response and walks over to the door. "Hello?"

Peter just returns to the counter to sweep his web shooters under a loose cloth incase Aunt May lets whoever it is in. While the mysterious person probably wont come in, nor will they even know what the odd black bracelets are, Peter doesnt want to take any chances.

And it seems Peter's gut decision is correct when Tony freaking Stark steps through the door, looking sharp in a suit and his sunglasses.

Peter's surprised to see the billionare in front of him, and Tony seems surprised to see him there too.

"Peter?" Aunt May says from the door way, just as confused as he is. "Did you invite him over?"

Peter's brain is currently short circuiting and all he can think is, "Oh my gosh, that's Tony Stark! He's Iron Man! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh—"

Tony freaking Stark himself cuts Peter off with an awkward cough. "I didn't realize you would be here. Don't teenagers like you have... ...school?"

"My nephew's homeschooled," Aunt May says protectively when she realizes that Peter doesn't, in fact know Tony Stark personally. "What's your buisness being here, Dr. Stark?"

Tony Stark looks a little taken aback by the use of the word _'Dr_.', but responds quickly and just as formally right away. "I came here to congratulate your nephew, Peter Parker, on being accepted on our internship grant that he applied to!" Tony says so surely, but Aunt May and Peter know that he did not, in fact apply for any grant whatsoever, nor was he interested in ever applying, thank you very much.

"That sounds absoloutly great! One small problem though, isn't there, Pete?" Aunt May says, looking at Tony Stark as if he were crazy.

"Yeah, uh, Mr. Stark, you're awesome, but I never applied to a grant," Peter manages to stutter out. "In fact, I've never attempted to contact you."

And damn, does that throw Tony Stark off. Peter's pretty sure Mr. Stark believes that his Aunt May doesn't know about his... spider related problems. He's also 100% sure that Iron Man himself knows that he's Spiderman. _Shoot_.

So Peter does what he does best. Deflect (to protect).

Tony Stark awkwardly laughs and tries to look Peter in the eye— but Peter's enjoying his cluelessness and blatent awkwardness way too much and opts to look at anywhere but him.

Sadly, Aunt May had gotten tired of his sad attempts at sending Peter a message, and just speaks up instead. "You're here for an anarchid problem?"

And that makes Tony Stark snap straight up, standing tall, but otherwise shocked. "Ah, yes. I presume you know?"

Aunt May shakes her head and sighs. "Why does everyone believe I don't know?! I'm his aunt, for god's sake! Of course I know!"

That seems to shut Tony Stark up and both Aunt May and Peter crack up laughing, even though they're both still suspiscious as to why Tony Stark was here. But they knew, as long as they had each other, everything would be as right as rain.

 

* * *

 

Mr. Stark doesn't even startle when Peter jumps through the window, immune to the loud sound of it turning and creaking as he comes in. Peter pouts at the revelation, but brightens up when he sees what Mr. Starks doing.

"Hey kid," he says, waving his hand to beckon him closer.

"Mr. Stark! Are those suit upgrades?" Peter asks excitedly, running over, already peeling off his mask.

"What else could they be?" he says, but swivels around to look at Peter.

Peter eagerly looks over the screen, before his eyes widen as something dawns on him. Mr. Stark notices and looks at him strangely.

"Whats wrong? Don't like the new features?" he asks, trying to discern whats wrong with Peter.

"No, no, no! It's amazing, Mr. Stark! Everything a guy could ask for! But..." Peter says, trailing off.

"But..?" Mr. Stark says, confused. _If he liked it, then what was wrong?_

"I forgot I had an essay due today!" Peter says, scrambling to grab his laptop that he brought with him today.

The seriousness combined with the anti-climacticness of it all makes Tony Stark laugh abruptly, a full belly laugh thats reserved for three— no, four important people. Pepper, Rhodey, Peter and FRIDAY.

"Don't laugh, Mr. Stark! I have a perfect record, I can't mess it up!" Peter says, waving his arms around to emphasize his crisis. This only makes Mr. Stark laugh even harder.

When the laughter finally ends in wheezing and Stark's attempts at control his features, he cackles again before responding seriously (as serious as he can get). "You don't even need school, Pete. You're a genius; at this point, online school is a formality."

And Peter _doesn't_ blush and stutter at how serious Mr. Stark sounds. He _doesn't_.

And Tony Stark _doesn't_ laugh even harder at him.

Thats when Peter realizes he wouldn't change anything for the world for this moment, or his whole life.

 

* * *

 

It's starting to get late into the afternoon when Peter suddenly sits straight up and grabs his phone.

"Oh shit, shit, shit. Oh my gosh," Peter mumbles to himself. "Friday, what day is it today?" he asks as he looks up to the ceiling (something Mr. Stark makes fun of him for doing, but Peter thinks FRIDAY deserves to be adressed with respect. "I do adress her with respect!" Mr. Stark would respond, shocked and indignent) to make sure he's not tripping.

"It is currently Friday, Peter. May I ask what's elevating your blood pressure?" FRIDAY's kind and frankly curious voice rings out.

Tony looks over to Peter, who looks ready to transcend into a ghost. "You alright Pete? What's wrong, you forget another essay?" he says jokingly.

And Peter scrambles to answer him without telling him that he speaks to an inanimate camera weekly (and sometimes daily) so he can edit and upload it to the internet for thousands of people to watch and scrutinize.

He doesn't know how he could ever face him if he found out.

"Nothing, Mr. Stark! I just... forgot that I was hanging out with Ned tonight!" Peter said, mentally wincing at the very lame excuse.

"Oh, okay," Mr. Stark says, a little sullenly, and Peter feels infinitely bad about his lie, but his youtube channel means everything to Peter and he doesn't know how he'd react if Mr. Stark made fun of him for it or told him to stop doing it for privacy or what not.

"If I may," FRIDAY's intelligent voice interjects, tone full of mirth, "I believe Peter just doesn't want to say that he needs to film—"

And Peter can already feel his soul transcending into another (much more worse and humiliating) realm. "FRIDAY, mute!" he yells, already stuffing his mask on and grabbing his laptop.

Mr. Stark looks so lost and confused that Peter feels bad, but not bad enough to not throw himself out of there to escape the situation (something he does with his personal problems daily).

"FRIDAY?" Peter can hear Mr. Stark questioningly ask the AI.

And to his relief, all he hears is the AI laugh with very human emotion in her mechanical voice, and Peter can't help but laugh along with her as he swings away, her voice fading away the further he goes.

 

 

 

When Peter finally gets home, he sets his camera up to start filming.

 

"Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for this late video! I got caught up in my internship and almost forgot that it was Friday. So, we'll be doing a more simple layout today!" He says, trying to ignore the clear ring of his phone (the ring tone reserved specially for Mr. Stark).

Peter can apologize to both parties later on anyways, his viewers probably wouldnt mind his video was thirty minutes late, again. _Probably_.

 

* * *

 

* _insert thumbnail of Peter's new video, titled_ :*

 

[ **Reacting to my insanely Older Videos ft. Aunt May teasing younger me** ]

 

Comments:

 

@[RebecaThomas]: Only OGs remember the very first video!!!

      >>> @[Whitewolf1899]: Yessss I was like a subscriber when he was only at 67,000!!!!

 

@[Wisdomsqueen]: Peter is so cute awwhhh

 

@[FallenStarsForever]: Pete can you make a video on your internship?? Like if you want peter to make an internship video!!! uwu

      >>>@[RedactedFan1]: Dude peter liked your comment!!!

         >>>>@[RedactedFan2]: Omg you made it @[FallenStarsForever]! Also yess Peter please make an internship video!! We wanna see more daily petey.

 

@[VioletMoon123]: Any other OGs?? I've been here since 10,000 below and remember every one of these videos!!! we love our uwu and owo king <3 <3

     >>> @[cold_nights_summer_days]: Is no one going to explain where his parents and uncle are????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment what you like/hate and what you want to see!
> 
> Author,  
> Detxinq


	3. Chapter Three: Pass the Hot Sauce, (it’s for my Reveal!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Delicious," Mr. Stark mumbles as DUM-E comes back from wherever he was to watch Mr. Stark tilt the god forsaken mug at the tiny machine and then take a hearty swig. Peter thinks he feels a part of his soul dying at the odd display.
> 
> "So, youtube?" Mr. Stark continues, as if Peter didn't just watch him drink motor oil.
> 
> "Oh my gosh," is all Peter says after a few seconds of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m procrastinating on school work, is it noticeable?
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy today’s chapter! I think I’ll have bi-daily updates.

It's another friday when Peter's just lying around the house, waiting until 3, which is when he usually comes into the Tower.

It's relaxing and he's already checked if he has anything due (check once, twice, until Aunt May yelled, "Pete! You don't have anything due today! Just relax like a normal teen." Peter blinked at this. "But I'm not a normal teen?" "For goodness sake..."), thankfully he doesn't.

But what flusters him is when Ned and Peter are in the middle of a facetime when Ned just suddenly asks him the most random question.

"So are you going to do it?" Ned says, phone positioned so it's pretty noticeable that he's on his laptop.

"What? Do what, Ned?" Peter asks, head tilted to the side, confused as to what Ned was referencing to.

"Do a video on it," Ned vaguely explains, as if that explains everything he needs to know. And if Peter wasn't a clueless guy, then maybe it would've explained everything. But, alas, Peter wasn't very socially smart.

"On..?" Peter asks again, trying to rack his head on their prior conversation.

"Your internship! You've referenced it so many times and so vaguely that all your viewers are curious about it," Ned says, turning the screen over. "Users like @[JokerofDeath], @[chrissyglikesbooks], and so many others want to hear about the mysterious internship!"

Personally, Peter's only seen a few people ask, such as @[Whitewolf1899], @[Wisdomsqueen], of course, @[cold_nights_summer_days], and the three others— two of which Ned already listed.

Peter sighs and makes a noise that can be described as a dying wheeze mixed with an upset sheep. "I don't know Ned..." he starts, but Ned isn't having it.

"Come on man, even _I_ wan't to know what its like at the Stark Internship. Do you guys have cavier?" Ned asks, grabbing his phone and rolling over in his bed so that his sole attention is on Peter.

"I can't do that Ned!" Peter squeaks out, voice cracking on ' _that_ '.

"Why not? Tony Stark would probably say yes; you've got him wrapped around your finger!" Ned says, stubbornly insisting on the fact Peter should do a video on his very private and very secret internship.

"I just can't!" Peter says back, not willing to admit he hasn't told Mr. Stark about the whole... video gig. He winces but tries to cover it up with some more extravagent stuttering (something Peter can't seem to get rid of).

And just with his luck, Ned wouldn't be his best friend for nothing if he didn't immediately understand why Peter was suddenly very, _very_ flustered. "You didn't tell him about your channel!"

And Peter was never good with confrontation, so Ned's outright response only served to make him stutter and wave his arms around, trying to explain that no, he totally told Mr. Stark!

"You totally didn't!" Ned exclaims again, eyes wide and surprised.

"That's— I didn't," Peter attempts, but only manages to stutter and flush a bright red. "He doesn't need to know!" Peter finally decides on, face red hot.

Ned just laughs and teases him. "Come on, you gotta tell him! He'll find out one way or another." And, that's really not far from the truth, but Peter would like to stall the inevitable, thank you very much. Also, he was an expert procrastinator. Peter senses that this isn't something to be very proud about but he honestly doesn't care.

That's a problem for future me, is Peter's constant thought process.

Thankfully, Peter doesn't have to think about an intellegant response, because his alarm for two fourty o'clock rings and Peter rushes to say good-bye to Ned and hang up.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter's barely broken a sweat from swinging from Queens to the Tower, but he's sweating buckets for a differnt reason.

Currently, Tony was sitting back, relaxing as he looked like he was watching a video. A video that suspisciously sounded a whole lot like Peter's voice. Peter just winces as he tries to back out the window, slowly (very slowly), hoping Mr. Stark won't notice anything amiss.

Nope. Since when was Peter's famous Parker luck work in his favour? Never, that's when. So it's no surprise when Tony swings his chair around, voicing out a string of ' _a-bap-bap's_ ' to Peter. It reminds him of a parent catching their child in a rule breaking act.

"And where do you think you're going, Pete?" Tony says, and Peter thinks he really has gone through the final stage of his spirit just vanishing.

"Nowhere!" Peter tries to say casually, wincing at the terrible voice crack that just had to come out at this moment. Leaning on some scrap metal on the side seems to be a bad idea too, because it goes tumbling to the ground in a long, long crashing noise that pierces the silence. "So I was wondering, can I suddenly reschedule this appointment—"

Peters not surprised at being cut off. He is surprised though, when he sees Mr. Stark smirking. "You know, last week, I was very curious as to why you suddenly ditched FRIDAY and I. It wasn't until later that I realized that you always clear out your schedule to come here. _Always_."

"Really?" Peter says nervously, eyes darting around the room. He does not want to have this talk.

"Yeah; and imagine my surprise when my own AI, FRIDAY, refuses to tell me what happened? And just laughs in my face? Well," Mr. Stark says, looking smug and satisfied, "I did my own research. And guess what I found?"

Peter can already guess what it is, but he knows Mr. Stark has a certain flair fo dramatics and watches as he turns his laptop around, hitting the unpause/pause button.

Peter's face comes into view. The screen is only a little grainy— that must mean it was taken maybe a few months back or so. Laptop-Peter smiles at the camera before the camera falls and crashes to the floor. There's an audible, "oh my gosh!" in the background.

Real Peter winces at the laptop and Mr. Stark, still looking smug, clicks the space bar to pause the video.

"That's identity theft, Mr. Stark! Someone needs to do something about it," Peter decides on saying after a minute or two of both of them staring each other down.

Mr. Stark rolls his eyes with a short laugh under his breath. "Really? They just so happen to look and sound just like you?"

"Totally!" And Peter totally sounds crazy.

"And they also have the same house? And their Aunt is named May? Who looks like Aunt Hottie?" Mr. Stark continued, bending down in his chair to pick up the smoothie DUM-E kept insisting he took. He just kept using his claw to bump the mug full of motor-oil and strawberry mush into Mr. Stark's leg. "Okay, DUM-E, I got it. Here, see? I have it now. Run along," he says to the machine, using his hand to wave it off in a shoo-ing motion.

The cute little robot beeps in a series of shorts and longs that Peter's pretty sure is morse code for something positive, or he's just reaching and wants to distract himself from Mr. Stark finding out his big secret. Maybe both, Peter isn't sure anymore.

"Are you going to drink that?" Peter asks, trying to divert Mr. Stark's attention. He does have a very low attention span; so this might just work.

Ah, right. Parker luck.

"What? No, I— ...do you want it?" Mr. Stark says, looking at Peter confused.

"Actually... I'll pass," Peter says back, looking at the brown and redish liquid swishing in the mug; the two different liquids struggling to even mix together.

"Delicious," Mr. Stark mumbles as DUM-E comes back from wherever he was to watch Mr. Stark tilt the god forsaken mug at the tiny machine and then take a hearty swig. Peter thinks he feels a part of his soul dying at the odd display.

"So, youtube?" Mr. Stark continues, as if Peter didn't just watch him drink motor oil.

" _Oh my gosh_ ," is all Peter says after a few seconds of silence.

 

* * *

 

 

“So why do you do it?” Mr. Stark asks, a while later after their initial conversation. “The... the youtube thing.” He emphasized with a wave of his hand.

“My channel?” Peter asked, incredously. Mr. Stark waved his hand again in an accepting gesture. “Mm, I guess I’ve always had this channel. And I started uploading videos a long time ago; and it just took off. Now it’s my favourite hobby!”

Mr. Stark didn’t really understand, but he got that this meant alot to Peter. So he shrugged and dropped the topic (for now).

 

* * *

 

 

Peter’s glad that the cats out of the bag, but now he has to deal with Ned pushing him to make an internship video. So far, he’s managed to distract Ned throughout their face times, but he know it won’t last.

Truthfully, Peter does wan’t to make an internship video, but he knows Tony won’t agree; why would he let Peter broadcast something that he fought so violently to keep private? He wouldn’t at all, that’s for sure.

Peter huffed and throw himself onto his bed. The bed that was in Mr. Stark’s Tower. The bed that was in the room that was Mr. Stark’s Tower. More specifically, his bedroom.

Peter’s bedroom. His _own_ bedroom. In the Tower!

Peter couldn’t help but illiterate that fact. He still couldn’t get over the fact that Mr. D— Stark let him have his own bedroom in the Tower!

Even better, most of his furniture was upside down!

Well, originally it wasn’t going to be upside down, but Pepper had chastised him when he tried to design everything upside down, so they both compromised and Peter had most of his furniture above.

His bed was still on the ground though. However, he had his spider-web hammock on the (very, very high) ceiling. His clothes were hanging from a rack on his ceiling, a mirror, a desk and chair (obviously stuck down with nails) were all on the ceiling.

He even had his own mini fridge! But Mr. Stark made him promise to eat actual dinner in the communal room— that was on this floor.

On the floor, there was a bean bag shoved into a corner, a rug overtop the hardwood floors, a bookshelf, and another desk that held his homework and electronics ( _read_ : chargers and laptop; and his extra video and camera gear).

Ah, that’s right. His camera gear. Peter stretched as he got off the hammock, jumping so that he’d freefall to the floor, but twisted the moment before he would’ve hit his head. That would’ve hurt, big time.

Anyways, he took out his camera to start recording.

 

* * *

 

 

The video starts out with Peter trying to brush his hair into a more formal way, before looking straight at the camera and violently shaking his head and undoing his work; the curls pooling on the top of his head, messily.

The intro then cuts in.

“So,” Peter starts, popping his lips together as if he were smacking gum, “Mr.— I mean, my boss found out about my youtube channel. So, I’m very sorry for cursing your eyes if you see this. Anyways!”

Peter runs off camera for a moment, then comes running back onto the scene with what looks like hot sauce, a banana, milk, cookies, mayo and ketchup.

“Okay so, alot of you guys I love spicy foods, but I’m too sensitive to taste. So, for this video, I’m going to be doing the try not to laugh challenge! Everytime I laugh, I’ll have to add something random in. In here,” Peter lifts up a bowl filled with scrunched up pieces of paper, “are papers that have the names of random food in the mini fridge behind me!”

A small clip is presented to show his mini fridge. After a few seconds, it cuts back to Peter.

“Okay! Let’s get started!” he exclaims, excited and peppy. Oh, how much he would later regret this video.

 

* * *

>  

“ _How did you take down Captain America?_ ” the video starts, a tinier version of the vine compilation at the corner of the screen. “ _We shot him in ze legs because his shield is ze size of a dinner plate and he’s an idiot_.”

Peter, poor Peter, laughs so hard that he falls off the chair and keeps laughing on the ground. “ _Oh my gosh!_ ” is heard in the background, a mantra of laughing and bleeped out cursing.

There’s a jump cut to where Peter is still, admittedly wheezing, but is sitting upright in his chair and holding the bowl filled with paper.

“Okay, okay,” Peter says after recovering from his wheezes. “I’ll pick out a paper, and...”

Peter reads the piece of scrap paper before looking directly at the screen, face emotionless and unimpressed.

There are captions underneath that read: _“It was the hot sauce imported from Russia.”_

Soullessly, Peter uncaps the horrid bottle of hot sauce and pours almost half the bottle into the banana-chocolate and ketchup infested milk.

Peter looks down before paling. “Oh, sh— _ **[BLEEP]**_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Leave a comment on what you want to see down below.
> 
> Also, I’m thinking of Peter ships. Got any suggestions? [Excluding Starker and Peter/Michelle and Peter/Ned. Or the avengers.]
> 
> I have my eye on a certain ship but I wan’t to hear what you guys think!


	4. Chapter Four: Sorry, Dr. Golde!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So Petey get's to call you Pepper but he refuses to me Tony?" Mr. Stark said, strolling in and grabbing a coffee mug from the cupboard and pouring his own cup of hot brewed beans.
> 
> "Exactly," Pepper said, smirking smugly as she stretched and smoothed out her proffesional pencil skirt. "I'm going to my office now, you boys play nice."
> 
> "Bye Pepper," both Peter and Mr. Stark said together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s me again! 
> 
> I still have one more thing to do for school due tmw, wish me luck!
> 
> Have a great day everyone! <3

Peter stretched and yawned as he rolled over in bed. He blinked wearily as he tried to remember where he was.

The furniture on the ceiling made him slowly but surely remember where he was. A warm and soft feeling erupted in him.

He slept over at the Tower last night. Shuffling around in the bed, Peter tried locating his phone. He startled when he felt the cold metal, but grabbed it and pulled it up to his face.

Peter exhaled softly in relief when he saw that he did tell Aunt May and that she readily agreed.

Peter tossed his phone back somewhere into the abyss of the huge bed. While he'd enjoy sleeping on the ceiling, sometimes if he spent too long on the ceiling, he'd startle and fall off. Which was odd, because Peter could stick to things conciously and unconsciously, even whilst sleeping, but he just didn't do sleeping upside down well. Thats why his bed was on the ground; and he had a little hammock swinging from the ceiling, gravitational wise.

Peter decided he'd just close his eyes for another five minutes, yeah, that's be fine...

A knock on the door startled him from his drifting.

"Peter, honey?" an unmistakenable voice rang out. "There's breakfast in the communal room!"

"I'll be out in a second, Pepper!" Peter replied, yawning again and throwig the covers off of him to roll out the bed.

Peter looked down at his attire; the hello kitty pajama pants Mr. Stark gave to him as a gag-gift, and a short sleeved shirt to match (as well as the watch Mr. Stark gave to him, including the black bracelets he refused to take off, only in videos and showeres).

Shrugging, Peter walked out, bare foot, into the hallway and down to the communal room. On this floor of the Tower, it was where Pepper, Mr. Stark and Peter resided. There was a communal room with a living room set and kitchen.

Rolling his neck to pop the joints, Peter skipped to the table and sat down, a plate full of eggs and toast in front of him.

"Thank you, Pepper!" Peter said, smiling as he dug in.

"You're welcome, Pete. There's cream cheese in the fridge if you want some," Pepper said, smiling softly to herself as she took a sip of coffee from her mug, leaning against the counter that Peter ate on.

Pepper didn't want babies. She didn't want to deal with small, crying children who needed attention and had to have their diapers changed frequently. She didn't want to suffer long nights awake nor spend nine months suffering.

But when she looked at Peter, she felt as though she were somewhat of a motherly figure to him. She wanted to protect him and help him on his journey through life and—

"So Petey get's to call you Pepper but he refuses to me Tony?" Mr. Stark said, strolling in and grabbing a coffee mug from the cupboard and pouring his own cup of hot brewed beans.

"Exactly," Pepper said, smirking smugly as she stretched and smoothed out her proffesional pencil skirt. "I'm going to my office now, you boys play nice."

"Bye Pepper," both Peter and Mr. Stark said together.

Peter watched as Mr. Stark got his own plate of eggs and toast and sat infront of him. "I watched last night's video," was all he said before digging in.

Peter wanted to groan. Was this going to be the new routine?

"Really?" was all Peter said as he stabbed his egg and shoved it in his mouth. Hey, if you're chewing you can't speak!

"Your channel is really popular, Pete. But I was looking through your comments and I happened to notice that everyone is curious as to who and what you're interning for," Mr. Stark says, twirling his own fork around and taking a bite of his toast in the other hand.

And apparently, Peter's brain had short circuited and all he could say was "Really?" again.

"Who was it? @[Saradanvers], was it?" Mr. Stark said.

And Peter's pretty sure he's never seen that name. "What? I've never seen her comment?" Now that he thinks about, Peter's pretty sure the user was named @[ActingDenver], but he doesn't correct Mr. Stark; he's not falling for that trap!

Mr. Stark just raises an eyebrow at that. "What about @[balloongal247]? @[azreal16]? @[EzraArtz] or that affectionate guy?"

"It's @[affectionatelyyyy] Mr. Stark! Besides, I've only seen a few, like— like,@[Wisdomsqueen], @[chrissyglikesbooks], @[JokerofDeath], @[Whitewolf1899], and— and, @[cold_nights_summer_days], and," Peter cuts himself off mid-ramble when he realizes he just inadvertedly exposed himself.

Mr. Stark just sits back, smug as he's just sipping his coffee. "And? Really, keep going Pete, I want to hear who else is interested in said internship video."

Peter just groans in reply and throws his head onto the marble counter. "I fell into that one," he mumbles.

"Yes you did, you fell right into that one," Mr. Stark says, grabbing both their plates and dropping them off in the sink.

"Come on, let's get up, spider boy. I want to show you this new phone upgrade," Mr. Stark says, trying to get the anarchid teen to get out of his little bubble of suffering.

"Wha— aren't you going to talk about the internship thing?" Peter asks as he shoots up from his chair, disoriented and incredulous.

"Do you wan't me to?" Mr. Stark said, trying to hide his amused smile. Thankfully, Peter is so very oblivious, something he'd already established a while ago.

"Well, I mean, I'd like to know what'd you think of it?" Peter said, stuttering and stumbling for the correct words.

"I mean, I think it sounds fun. But you wouldn't be able to show your viewers any private documents or top-avengers-secret, would you?" Mr. Stark said, thinking about it. "That wouldn't make a very fun video then."

But Peter, only hearing the first part; the verbal confirmation that he could film the internship and Mr. Stark, felt like this was the peak of his life. Other than meeting Mr. Stark and being Spiderman, of course!

"No, I have the perfect video idea," Peter mumbled, nodding to himself as he slowly walked to his room, vying to grab his camera.

"Pete? Peter? Where are you going? The lab's the other way, you know that!" Mr. Stark said, voice elevating the farther Peter walked away.

"I'll be there in a second, just want to grab my camera!" Peter said, yelling in response.

"Camera?" Mr. Stark said, confused as to why he wanted his camera. "Anyways, come down to the lab afterwards, kid! I still want to show you the upgrades!"

A muffled, "Yeah, okay, sounds good!" came from somewhere down the hallways. Mr. Stark shook his head with his own muffled laugh and made his way to his private labs, deep in his own thought. His lab was already messy, but with Peter's experiments as well, it was an absolute disaster. Maybe he should just give him his own private lab? He's been thinking about it anyways, and he could install it right next to his lab, so that there'd be an easy access.

Yes, that's exactly what'd he would do, Mr. Stark thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Peter had rushed to grab his camera. He had the perfect video idea.

After a bit, he turned back towards his desk and took out his laptop. Just to... refresh his memories for certain things, Peter thought to himself.

Yes, that's what he would do.

This video would be his best video yet. Heck, it could be the best video of youtube’s whole generation! He could feel it in his bones and the hair on his arms (or that might've just been his spidey sense for when one of his shirts fell off the ceiling hanger and fell right on top of his desk. Peter decided the former was better and stuck with it).

 

* * *

 

 

Peter’s already decided how he wanted to do this. He was going to spring vines that Mr. Stark didn’t know and video tape how he would react to them.

But he couldn’t do it all in a day; he’d surely get suspicious. So instead, he decided he’d do a video on interning at the Tower, by going around and helping other employees.

It wasn’t uncommon; infact, it was quite the opposite. When Pepper dragged Mr. Stark to absoloutly mandatory meetings, Peter would either A, make a video, B, call Ned, or C, go down to the lesser floors and watch other employees and interns work.

At first, people had tried ushering him out, mumbling about how he even got up to those floor levels. However, the moment they made a momevent to try touching Peter in a sense that tried to shoo him or get him down, FRIDAY’s mechanical would blare.

“Dr. Golde, I’d suggest taking your hands off of Peter. Effective immediately,” her sharp voice rang out, just a touch on the side of threatening, the soft soothing voice Peter’s been used to gone.

The scientist that was about to usher him off stopped immediately (to FRIDAY’s ever growing satisfaction). “FRIDAY? Does he have access here? It’s a child, for christ’s sake!” he says, looking exasperated.

“I am aware. And yes, Peter has access to the whole Tower, Dr. Golde,” she said, sounding suspiciously smug.

“What? Why do you have access here? Wait, no,” the guy said, swiviling to look at anywhere but Peter, “why does he have access here FRIDAY?”

Peter’s too confused as to whats happening, so FRIDAY’s voice fills in the silence for him. “Mr. Parker here is Boss’ intern. Personal intern,” is all she says, still speaking with that tone of satisfaction.

Heads turn, people obviously eacesdropping; something Peter was vaguely aware about. A faint murmur passes through the crowd.

“Personal— personal intern?” the scientist states, mouth open and eyes wide (but still a little unbelieving). “Since when did Tony Stark need a personal intern?”

Peter just shrugs as FRIDAY’s overhead voice laughs. People are still vaguely shocked, so Peter just looks down and fiddles with his button up. “I didn’t mean to intrude, but I was wondering if I could listen a little and learn what everyone does on these floor levels?” Peter asks.

Thankfully, Dr. Golde recovers from his mild unbelief. But instead of exasperated belief, he just looks at Peter (all over) before frowning. “Where’s your badge?” is all he says, confusion thick in his tone. He believed FRIDAY, but why didn’t the kid have a badge?

“Badge?” Peter asks as FRIDAY cuts him off with, “Mr. Parker does not need a badge, Dr. Golde. His biometrics are already scanned and he is always welcome here. You could say his very dna is his badge.”

And then Peter can very audibly here everyone around him gulp. Surely that’s not too surprising, right? They invent phones with finger print reading, what’s so great about it?

“Only Tony Stark, Ms. Potts and the Colonel Rhodes has that implemented,”some girl whispers through the silence, voice heavily tinged in awe.

And Peter is suddenly realizing his mistake when more heads visibly swivel around to get a better look at him. “I think I’ll come back another time!” are Peter’s last words as he flings himself back in the elevator and asks FRIDAY to close the doors to escape the prying eyes.

“Are you alright, Peter? Should I contact Boss?” FRIDAY’s worried voice cuts through the silence, but Peter shakes his head in a silent no.

“It’s alright Fri, I’ll just come back another time. Just a little overwhelmed, that’s all.”

“I can cut Karen through if you’d like?” FRIDAY asks worriedly.

Peter smiles through his pursed lips. “Sure Fri, that’d be great.”

And Karen’s calming and motherly voice greets Peter.

“FRIDAY informed me of what happened, are you sure you’re alright?” Karen asks.

Peter just smiles and nods his head. Truthfully, he was fine, but it was nice having Karen comfort and talk to him (Peter’s pretty sure Mr. Stark designed her to learn and imprint, and he’s never been more thankful, because he loves Kay’ with all his heart).

The next time he goes to the lower levels, they are thankfully not as shocked, but still curious to some degree or level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you want to see; and some of you guys are voting for who I was thinking about ;)
> 
> Can you guess who?? 
> 
> Anyways it’s gonna be slow burn so yikes choose carefully.
> 
> Also! Please refer me to the nearest 200k slow burn romance fic that I can cry over. I’ve been craving a story to read! [comment your funniest life story to be featured in the next chapter xx]
> 
> (Fandom? Idk, Marvel, Harry Potter, Detroit??)
> 
> Just your favourite complete slow burn romance fic that you adore and love and c h e r i s h ! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Please give me some feedback on anything you like/hate/want to see! 
> 
> Thanks,  
> Detxinq


End file.
